


beyond devotion

by singMinxsing



Series: indulgent state fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, America isn't perfect but he is trying, Brotherhood, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Thirteen Colonies, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singMinxsing/pseuds/singMinxsing
Summary: Alfred was barely a teenager when he first met the original thirteen. Arthur was not the ideal role model when it comes to raising children, Alfred depended on a mental list of dos and don’ts as he found each one of them.Some were temperamental, a few ignored his existence, others seemed bent on making his life hell, and he vividly remembers the distrust in their eyes.He loved them from the very start.
Relationships: America & USA States (Hetalia)
Series: indulgent state fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073579
Kudos: 25





	beyond devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Human names:  
> South Carolina - Jessica  
> New Hampshire - Henry  
> New Jersey - Aaron  
> Connecticut - David  
> Massachusetts - Samuel

There were many things that Alfred, or lesser known as America, was not taught when he physically turned fourteen. Arthur spent most of his time in Britain, leaving only books about proper etiquette and proper social behaviors, which Alfred refused to touch upon unless he received news that his guardian was visiting. Truthfully, Alfred prefers the hands on lessons the villagers near his home in Virginia taught him.

Chopping wood, washing clothes, and among many other things.

He remembered an elderly couple who enjoyed pinching his cheeks and giving him pastries owned an impressively large cottage somewhere in the far reaches of the woods. When they died, nobody bothered to visit the cottage. Alfred was initially heartbroken but he eventually got over it. Ever since Davie died, Arthur had finally told him the painful truth of being a personification and that an attachment towards humans would hurt more than what it was worth. Alfred never really shared the same sentiment, but he did become careful with his relationships with his people. Alfred left the cottage in peace, thinking it would just become a nice home for the plants and animals that will take over the building.

Three months later, the old cottage gains a new resident.

* * *

It was during an original states meeting when South Carolina brought up the idea.

New York and Massachusetts debated over baseball, Connecticut worsening the situation by pointing out the flaws of the two rival state's respective team. North Carolina and Maryland were planning how to bioengineer a ten foot apple while New Jersey begged them to think about creating a real life cranberry tree instead. Georgia and New Hampshire talked about forest restoration programs, looking hopeful at Virginia. Pennsylvania is encouraging Rhode Island to make bad decisions, but Delaware is trying to stop Pennsylvania from encouraging Rhode Island to make bad decisions.

“I think we should each spend a day with America in our state on the date we were founded.” South Carolina said, gaining the attention of the rest of the thirteen and stopping whatever they were doing beforehand.

“What made you think so, Jess?” Connecticut asked.

“Well, it’s been over two centuries since Alfred has found us. I know we already show him our thanks by celebrating his birthday, but maybe we can be more personal about it.” South Carolina shrugged. “We can give him a break on those days and take him around our state. Spend time with him, eat together, you know… bonding stuff.”

Sure enough, this gained twelve thoughtful expressions. South Carolina felt excited, devising the different locations she can take America to. Maybe a walk around Angel Oak Tree, go around Smokin’ Ed and try their Carolina Reaper, or build sand castles in her beaches.

Suddenly, Rhode Island started laughing. He crossed his arms over his stomach as he snorted, his eyes crinkling and tears threatening to fall. Rhode Island's chortling echoed in the meeting room, seizing once he catches his breath.

“Sorry,” He wiped away a tear, still snickering. “I remembered how much of a fucking shit I was when little.”

“Are you suggesting you aren’t?” New Hampshire smirked.

Rhode Island flipped him off. “I was _littler_ , Henry. It felt like centuries ago when I threw mud balls at him and ruined everyone’s laundry because _dear god_ , was I an ungrateful shit.”

“Oh, yes, I remember that.” Maryland shuddered. “It took us _hours_ to wipe out every grime and dirt.”

“Nothing beats the time when I kept on jumping off of trees, pretending that I was flying.” North Carolina said. “I practically gave Alfred a heart attack.”

“We had to build some kind of weird looking playhouse because of you.” Delaware scolded, but her voice held no bite. 

“It was impressive, in all honesty.” Georgia laughed, resting her head on her left hand. “I was quite surprised it lasted even after the revolution.”

“Until more little devils started showing up and ruined it.” New Jersey whined.

“Those ‘little devils’ are states, Aaron.”

“Same thing, David.”

Minutes later, everyone was talking about their shared experiences when they were still colonies. Being originally raised by non-English settlers, New York, Pennsylvania and Delaware all agreed how much of a pain it was learning English. Virginia and New Jersey poked fun at Maryland’s upper class upbringing. Both Carolinas and Georgia shared the same sentiments about the situation during that time period. Rhode Island had to explain to Connecticut and New Hampshire of the true survival experience of growing up in the middle of a forest. Massachusetts was awfully quiet, until a soft sob escaped his mouth.

New York immediately twisted his head at Massachusetts’ direction. “Sam, what’s wrong?”

Massachusetts waves him off. “It’s nothing, really, it’s just...” 

Massachusetts’ smile turned somber.

“How on earth did America have the patience to raise us?” Massachusetts said quietly. When no one answered, he continued. “We know he has at most a century on Virginia, but compared to the other nations, he was _so_ young when he found us.”

There was a moment of silence, allowing everyone to ponder upon Massachusetts’ words. Looking around, Virginia spoke up. “He wasn’t perfect, far from it actually, but he tried. He tried raising thirteen imperfect immortal toddlers who have different experiences in life.”

Virginia paused, nodding at South Carolina. “That is why we’re going with Jess's plan.” 

South Carolina stood up from her seat. “What? Really?”

North Carolina fist bumped the air. “Of course, sis! Not only can we have a one day vacation with America, we get to show him who has the best state.”

Now Pennsylvania stood up from her seat. “It’s gonna be me, obviously. I’m gonna fill Alfred’s tummy with all the chocolates his heart can desire.”

“Just chocolates, Penn?” New York grinned. “You're out of luck, when it comes to food, Alfred will find home in the best city in the world.”

“In your dreams, Yankee.”

“Dreams do come true in New York.”

“I thought they come true in California.” Connecticut whisper shouted.

You could hear a pin drop before the room erupted in chaos.

“Like hell it does! Have you forgotten which among us is called the ‘Empire State’?”

“I am literally the richest state! People thrive in my place.”

“I have no sales tax, businesses love to come to me.”

“Well, I have--”

New Hampshire turned to Connecticut. “ _What have you done_?”

Connecticut simply smiled at him, his eyes gleaming. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Virginia, who has long learned that stopping an argument on who has the better state is hopeless, sighed. She then chuckled softly.

“I guess I am up first."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, a personal headcanon for me is that before America met the states, some of them lived on their own or were taken care of. I won't really specify on the exact year he found them or how old they truly are, I would describe their human age. America is quite young in the first few chapters of the fic due to the fact I think the age difference of the states and his are not too far apart, both human and actual age wise. Like the really older states (Virginia, New York and Massachusetts) popped up when there is more settlement in their home state, like a larger increase of population from the Europeans after some given time, while America seemed to have appeared when Europeans just arrived.


End file.
